The United Ecumene
The United Ecumene, '''also commonly referred to as the Milky Way Empire or just The Ecumene, 'was an authoritarian empire comprising of all the intelligent life across 10 systems. The Ecumene was a political and military alliance formed by the Omnikins and the Primordials after the Oracle War, when the Primordials suffered such heavy losses that they surrendered. The agreement successfully integrated both species' societies into one and they were able to coexist peacefully. Eventually, as it expanded and more and more species attempted to join, the Omnikins formed a hierarchy and became a superpower out of irrational fear of being enslaved. Omnikins and Primordials shared the dominant leadership for millions of years until tensions rose up when the Omnikins occupied 7 of the 10 systems out of fear of domination by the humans, the last species to join the Ecumene. The Primordials, seeing the conflict as pointless and the humans as primitive, initially agreed not to interfere in the conflict, choosing to wait it out until a civil war on Omnia threatened their colonies there. They chose to take action, planning to push the Omnikins back with the help of the other groups but only half the Ecumene supported them - the other half either supporting the Omnikins or choosing not to participate. This led to a massive internal conflict that ended in the Omnikins secession from the Ecumene. History The Oracle War In Omnikin ancient history, The Chamber of Oracles prophesied that a Primordial child would be sent to Omnia as a bio-weapon to destroy their society. The High Oracle sent representatives to Primord to confront the Primordial government and to exterminate the child. However, the Primordial leaders denied the existence of the child even after being shown the prophecy. A disagreement ensued and the Omnikins killed the Primordial leaders and declared war. The Omnikins decimated the Primordial's capital and went after their civilians instead of attacking their military directly. During the massacres, an unnamed member of the Chamber of Oracles saw an alternate prophecy where the child wasn't carrying a bio-weapon, but a peace offering. The Chamber of Oracles contacted the High Oracle but the High Oracle insisted that a dual prophecy could exist and continued to attack the Primordials. The so-called dual prophecy continued to be foresaw until the day when a Primordial child arrived on Omnia carrying a letter of surrender. The Primordials had lost their leaders, their capital, half of their military, and countless civilians. They sent with the child the letter detailing their surrender. Their planet, Primord, was rich in the element Compoitum and they offered to share all their knowledge on mining and refining it. The Omnikins accepted it only if the Primordials surrendered completely and bowed to the them as their new leaders. The Primordials agreed and the Omnikins ended their assault but abandoned the planet to rebuild on their own. Society Government Religion and Culture Military Species Most of the species that were part of the Ecumene all passed the criteria test, except for those who joined before the Pathosis. They are ranked by their age, their physical abilities, the stability of their history and society, and their technological advancement. Omnikin ''Main Article: Omnikin The Omnikin's shared the highest rank with the Primordials and were the co-founders. They possessed a higher mental capacity than any other species and could control the elements on their home planet using a combination of meditation and isolationism. Known as Oracles throughout the galaxy, they were able to see through time and had prophecies and predictions for everything that would ever exist. They worshiped their temporal library as a religious figure and based every part of their government and culture upon it. They look down on others who do not respect their way of life. Primordial Main Article: Primordial Daeli Main Article: Daeli Healers Elixir Vitae Main Article: Elixir Vitae Pathosis Stog'dox Main Article: Stog'dox Lorkans Main Article: Lorkans Essaathi Main Article: Essaathi Zealae Main Article: Zealae A race of telepaths who evolved on a world with low gravity. Their soldiers ritually burn their own flesh as a demonstration of their bravery, leaving them horribly scarred. Their home-world is connected to orbiting space stations by huge space elevators. History Technology Ecumene Worlds Trivia Category:Governments and Programs